Lexi or Luca
by Taylor113
Summary: Sadie's dad died and now her mom took her in. Sadie's lost she doesn't have any friends and she still has bitter feelings to the mother who left her when she was born. When she goes to school she meets Clary she starts over. Clary's brother Johnathon obviously likes her but can Sadie get over her dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think in the reviews. The next chapter Sadie will meet everyone and then some crazy things happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series Cassandra Clare does. Sadie and the plot are mine though.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think **

Chapter One

Dad always told me if life gets you down all you need is to push life down then it will learn to not mess with you. I guess life decided it would fight back against dad. Two weeks after my sixteenth birthday dads doctor diagnosed him with acute myelogenous leukemia and he was dead within three months.

Sometimes I wondered if life actually hated me, you see I never had a mom no she's not dead she never was around when I was growing up I only ever had dad. I lived on my own in my house for a couple of weeks with the food we still had, we where never rich so I knew how to ration. I also got a job and still went to school then one day mama found me and realized I was on my own so she finally decided be a mom and took me in and mom is rich. I'd lived in Colorado mom lives in New York and now I also live in New York. I left everything I knew, not willingly let me tell you but I'm not an adult yet so I had to go. I left my two best friends Aline and Kirk they made me swear on my life I'd call everyday and so far I'd kept my promise. Today is my first day at my new school _fun_. It was thanksgiving break and know its back to school for me.

"Sadie UP." Mom says banging on my door.

"I am up." I snap and throw my pillow at the door. It accomplishes nothing but I still feel better.

I get out of my bed and I miss my four-poster instantly and want to jump back in my zebra comforter but I know not to make mom mad. I walk into my lime green bathroom with my black and white shower curtain and funky mirror. I get into the shower and wash away all the sleep and then I'm wide awake. I dry off and then brush my teeth, I stopped eating breakfast a long time ago. I pop on some eyeliner and mascara to make my grey eyes pop and and nude lipstick to my full lips. I put on a brown sweater, lace shorts, and combat boots. I tie my dirty blonde hair in to a loose pony tail. I run downstairs grab my brown leather messenger bag and am out of the door before mom can say bye. No matter how much she tries she still abandoned me and dad then pulled me away from everything I knew.

**A/N**

**I know the chapter not there needs to be a filler before I can continue with the rest of the story. Please review so I can hear what you think. If people like the story I will try to update on Saturdays. Thank You **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal instruments series that honor belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter two

I get into mom's white Mercedes-Benz and started driving she could get a cab. After a little of driving I arrive at Alicante High and try to find a parking spot. Of course to add to this great day the available parking spot was is the back. I was so about to lose it. I jump out of the car and surprisingly land on my feet. I walk over to the information desk and ring the bell.

"Hello there." The perky secretary says.

"Hi." I say maybe rudely but really I'm not in the mood to care.

"What do need?" She asks personality suddenly changing.

"I'm new my names Sadinlina."

"Excuse me."

"Sadie?" I ask warily

"Yes we have a Sadie not a whatever whatever."

Oh of course mom doesn't know my real name.

"Here is your schedule and packet," She hands me a piece of paper and box, "your locker number is 309 and combination is 45-7-34."

"Thanks." I say smiling sweetly

"Don't get lost." She calls to my back.

I walk over to my locker but the box in my locker I'll organize it later. Fist period I have English and second I have drama when did I chose these subjects.

"Hi." A loud voice says next to me. I jump and slam my locker on my fingers.

"SHIT." I yelp in pain and start huffing cold air on my swelling fingers

"Sorry." The person says soundly genuinely sorry.

"Its fine." I say and look up at the girl while blowing on my fingers. She has vibrant red hair and startling green eyes she's also very short for someone as loud as her. She extends her hand

"Clary." She says brightly. I look at her hand then at my hand then raise my eyebrows.  
She starts to laugh.

"Sorry, what do you have first?"

"English," I look at my schedule "room 129."

"Well I have biology in room 234."

I crack a smile "See you around." I say and wave and start to walk away.

"Wait." She calls running to match my long strides.

I stop "Yes."

"I'm part of the welcoming committee so as a member I have complete and utter permission to be late to biology to take a poor lost new girl to her English room."

"Do you not like biology." I ask starting to walk again.

"Oh god no and Ms. Nightshade is like older than something really old."

"Simile of the day everyone." I say smiling.

"I pride my self in my English skills."

"You should." I say and ruffle her hair.

"Your here."

I turn and look at the door room 129 sure enough. The warning bell goes off.

"Bye." I say

"Bye." She says merrily then skips away.

I open the door and walk into class and sit in the back in a corner. Seconds before the real bell goes off a boy with ice blue eyes and back hair walks in. He comes over and sits by me. He nudges me with his foot.

"Hey there."

"Hi." I say slowly

"I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Sadie just Sadie."

"Well hi Sadie just Sadie." He says looking amused.

"Why where you almost late?" I whisper ask Alec.

"No reason." He mumbles and turns away but not before I see him blush. Obviously I asked a wrong question.  
XOXOXOXO  
Clary's POV  
"Hey babe." My boyfriend Jace says to me on are way to lunch.

"Hey, how's your day been." I ask looking up at his beautiful amber eyes.

"It is school so how do you think its going."

I roll my eyes I think Jace secretly loves school.

"How about you." He asks

"Great I met the new girl."

"Wait the girl with blonde hair and vampire skin."

"Yes and that was rude."

"Sorry." He mutters.

I walk over to are group of friends. Simon, Alec, Isabelle, and Jordan are there already.  
"Where are Magnus and Maia?"

"They'll be here soon enough." Isabelle scoffs

I roll my eyes and get up to go get lunch. "I'll be right back."

"Wait." Jace says

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a sweet innocent kiss.

"Ok go get your lunch."

I roll my eyes _again_ I go over to the All American Station ready for a greasy hamburger. I see the new girl I still don't know her name.  
"Hey new girl." I call from where I am in line "Buy me a hamburger?" I ask her and slide my money down the line to her.

She grabs the money buys me a hamburger and herself a slice of pizza. I walk out of line and grab my hamburger from her. I look up at her she seems so lost and mad at what I don't know. I grab her hand.

"Come on, whats your name again" I ash while pulling her over to everyone.

"I never told you it but it's Sadie." We arrive at the table at this point

"Everyone this is Sadie" I and point at everyone, "That's Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Jordan you can call him Kyle."

She sits down and puts her head in her hands "How does that work?" She asks confused. I snort and she sends me a perplexed look

"Well you see my life is pretty interesting. I'll you about me if you tell me about you." Jordan says trying to flirt and getting a dirty look from Maia so he plants a sweet kiss on her lips which causes Sadie to smile.

"You two are adorable." She says scrunching her nose.

"My earlier statement." Jordan inquires

"How drunk can you get me." She says cocking one eyebrow ah the lucky bitch I always wanted to do that.

"You wouldn't believe."

**A/N**

**Ok just so you know now there is more to Sadie's story then I said at the beginning and it well be explained in the next next chapter when Jordan gets her really drunk ;). Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello here is the new chapter tell me what you think :p**

**Disclaimer - We all know I don't own the Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare does).**

Clary pov  
"Clary!" Someone yelled. I turned around school was finally over.

"Yeah Jordan Kyle?" I asked

"I'm having everyone over.."

"When did I hear about this." I interrupted

"Now." He said shrugging a shoulder "any-who I was wondering if you could invite Sadie."

"You invite her." I said starting to walk away

"Pleeeease Clare-Bear she likes you."

"Fine." I say rolling my eyes  
XOXOXOXOXO  
"Sadie." I call out through all the noise in the parking lot "Sadie" I say a bit louder "SADIE."

She finally turns around smiling. "Yeah."

"You know I called your name like three times." she paled instantly for some unknown reason.

"Oh um yeah sorry I guess I didn't hear you." she stuttered out

"Hey its fine so Jordan Kyle's having everyone over you want to come."

"Jordan?"

"Yeah."

"Cool where does he live."

"Just come over to my place." I say shrugging

"Is that okay?" She asks eyes widening

"Yeah it's fine."  
Sadie pov

Clary lived in an apartment sort of thing. Walking in you meet her lovely neighbor Dorothea wait excuse me Madame Dorothea. Clary had a nice house her mom looked just like her red hair a little darker and green eyes. We went into her room it was orange and had drawling everywhere.

"Your really good." I say smiling

"Thanks," She says shrugging.

A couple of minutes later a bang comes from the front of the house Clary just rolls her eyes.

"Hello Johnathan." She yells

"Hey Clarester." He yells back and runs up to her room

"Clary who is this?" He questions looking at me confused

"Johno boy this is Sadie she's new." Clary answers for me.  
Johnathan's pov  
Since when did Clary have really hot friends. I mean yeah she had Isabelle, but Isabelle's like the queen untouchable unless of course your name was Simon Lewis. Sadie had really pretty blond hair and a good body but that wasn't what I liked about her...the most. The thing I led the most where her eyes. She had really pretty eyes but they held every emotion she had and I could read them easily. She had anger, hostility, slight happiness, but the emotion that concerned me the most was the sadness.

"Lovely to meet you." I say. She smirks at that.

"Right back at you." She says is her quiet husky voice it was quite sexy.

"So what are you doing." I ask leaning against the door frame

"We are going to Jordan's." My sister responses, damn.

"I'll come."

"Why?" Clary asks scrunching her nose. My eyes flick over to Sadie which make Clary's eyes widen and she gapes at me. Sadie stares at her obviously confused. Clary smiles obviously she likes the idea.

"Wait its Wednesday." I sputter

"Which means we're playing hookie tomorrow." Sadie says smiling

Clary wraps her arms around Sadie's shoulder. "This is why I like you." Sadie laughs at that she has a pretty laugh soft and short.

"When are you going?"

"Two hours."

**A/N**

**Yeah so that's the new chapter please tell me what you think. As you can see Johnathan is good in this story. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading my story 3 3 :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Clary pov

"Into the car we go oh oh into the car we go." I sing as Johnathan, Sadie, and I walk down the driveway to John's blue truck. Sadie snorts at that. Ah oh I hope she likes Johnathon they'd be sooooo cute together I'm already mentally planning their wedding, I'd totally be the maid of honor. Actually I guess that is her choice...No it's mine. I sit in the back leaving Sadie to ride shotgun.

"You drive a stick shift." Sadie states looking at Johnathon.

"You probably couldn't if you tried." Johnathon says smiling at her. Sadie laughs at that.

"Is that a challenge."

"Nope just a statement. I mean I would let you try but my car is to important to me." Why would he say that it make looks him look like he likes cars more than people.

"You know I drive a stick." Sadie says.

"No you don't you drive a Mercedes-Benz." I say.

"That's my mom's."

"Your mom drive's a Mercedes yet you drive at stick." I ask disbelieving

"I wasn't going to give up my car its to important to me." She says smirking at that last part.

"Shut up Blondie." Johnathon says backing out of the driveway.

"Off Jordan's we go.."

"Oh shut up." Sadie rudely interrupts my great singing.  
XOXOXOXOXO  
"I'm going to get Sadie drunk." Jordan says "And us not drunk."

"How do you plan do doing that?" Jace asks while rolling his eyes.

"Ok we play never have I ever, all of us drink water she drinks strong vodka."

"Two flaws with that plan. Number one its stupid, and number two its stupid." Jace yells.

"Shhhh no it's not it will work you'll see, you'll all see." He says getting are cups ready.

"Your boyfriend is really stupid." Alec whispers to Maia.

"I know."

**Thirty minutes later**

"Maybe Sadie is the stupid one." Alec says shocked.

"Ha in your faces." Jordan says proud with himself.

"I always believed in you babe." Maia says curling into his side. Everyone rolls their eyes at this even Sadie who is so wasted it's not even funny I mean is there anything that girl hasn't done.

"Everyone shut up it's time to put my plan into action, Sadie tell us a bit about your past."

"You mean why I moved here." She says giggling

"Yeah."

"Ok well I'll start at the very beginning."

"A very good place to start." Jace mutters which causes John to laugh.

"Sooooo when I was born mama bear like bolted like I had a child but I don't want it. She didn't even name me my dad did my real name is Sadinlina weird I know right. So Daddy raised me and everything was good I had my besties Aline and Kirk BFFLES for life wait that was redundant, whatever. Then I met the Sebastian and everything was fine it was all la de da de da, until we had sex then we was all possessive and he." She pulled up the back of her sweater white scars where running all over her body some bigger than others some more noticeable but all there.

"I have those all up my arms and my back, but not my legs he said he liked my legs. Then dad got here goes big word acute myelogenous leukemia and I realized I was pregnant so I took some money from my college fund and got an abortion I didn't tell dad because he was you know fighting cancer and broke up with Sebastian. Two weeks later dad died after diagnosis he was alive three months, and I just stayed at home went to school and got a job I had food and will money and job money so I was fine but after three days of living alone Sebastian came and told me no one broke up with him he ruptured my eardrums and raped me then left haven't seen him since. I went deaf I never told anyone I learnt to read lips but the real problem was I was pregnant and didn't want to get another abortion. The school was all whoo pregnant girl and i told the school everything and I was already six months so I wanted the baby I had felt it kicked and was going to name it Lexi if it was a girl and Luca if it was a boy. The school understood my circumstance and actually payed to help me get my hearing back it is back just if it's really loud or quiet and someone suddenly talks I sometimes don't hear it. Then deep breath mom found me and I was eight months and she was like abortion abortion ABORTION and I was all no, so she said I had to put the child up for adoption then and I was to young and blah blah blah. She made me move here and when I had the child it was a girl the nurse took it and let me see her every weekend and is taking care of her until next year when I'm eighteen I'm taking my child and we're moving back to Colorado. So yeah that's my life."

Everyone was silent I started crying and so did Johnathon we both related in a way it hurt seeing what she had gone through. Alec, Jace, and Simon were all shell-shocked they didn't know what to say. Isabelle and Maia looked like they where on the verge of tears and Magnus went to grab the vodka and everyone had some. A bit later we were all wasted and Sadie was fast asleep. Sometime later we all fell asleep. Except me and Johnathon.

"You ok?" I asked

"Kind of, you."

"I'm not," I said being honest, "Sadie didn't deserve what happened to her and neither do we."

"Always being selfish." Johnathon mutters trying to lighten the mood

"John."

"I know, I know."

"How do you think she'll react in the morning?" I ask

"No clue."


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie pov  
I wake up my head pounding. Mental note never ever play never have I ever with those children again I mean they have done absolutely nothing. I sit up to quickly and feel my head rush after a moment I look around only Clary and Isabelle are still sleeping the rest are all hovering over me.

"Guys personal space." I say voice rough with sleep.

"I'm sorry." Jordan mumbles.

"For what?" I ask.

"Just give her a moment." Jace says holding up one finger.

I wait awhile than the night comes rushing back. I push off the couch and elbow past all of them grab my messenger bag and run out. I can't believe they did that if I wanted to tell them I would they had to right to get that information out of me and now I'm mad, told them all about my past, and hung over. When I get out of the house I realize that was stupid because my car is at Clary's house. I stand up and walk trying to find the highway. After five minutes I actually find it and see a taxi I hail it over and I get. I give him Clary's address and we start driving.

"Hi there." I say exasperated.

"You ok darling." The taxi driver questions in a thick Yankee accent.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you look and sound a bit hostile."

"I'm fine."

"Your boyfriend break up with ya."

"I wish it was that simple."

"Where you from sugar?"

"Colorado, is it that obvious I'm not from here"

"Most defiantly."

"That was terrible grammar."

"Ah don't really care."

I laugh at that. Weirdly this around thirty year old man with brown hair and blue eyes is distracting me and making me feel better.

"Can I ask why your not at school?" He asks

"You just did." I replied sarcastically.

"Going to answer the question."

"I was at friends and we got drunk at least I did."

"I have Advil and water in the glove box."

I open up the glove box and there is Advil and bottled water.

"Thanks." I say surprised. "You know I thought taxi drivers where mean but your nice."

He smiles at that "Your here."

"Thank-you so much." I say and hand him a twenty and run to my car before he can give me change. I get into my car and I feel a knock on the door.

"Hey numpty." I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Its Sadie."

"Well Sadie I'm Luke, but that's beside the point."

"What's the point."

"Here is your change." He says trying to hand it to me.

"You keep it." I say. I slam my door fast and drive off. I roll down the window.

"BYE LUKE." I yell. I start driving but realize I can't go home because I'm meant to be at school. Well I guess I could go see Lexi.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What are you doing here." Madeline asks

"I'm here to see my child is that allowed." I ask trying to walk in the house, but her and her long legs block my way.

"Not when your meant to be at school."

"That's the last place I want to be."

"What happened." She asked exasperated.

"I'll tell you if you let me in." I knew I had her there Madeline is the biggest gossip whore you will ever meet.

"Fine get your little behind in here."

She sits on the couch and I tell her everything from meeting the red smurf to my favorite taxi driver.

"Come here honey." Madeline already knew what happened to me.

"No pity." I say sharply

"Sir yes sir." She says saluting me

"That was loud."

"Sorry." she whispers "Your child is sleeping, when she wakes up you can go see her."

"Kay." I say and fall asleep

**20 minutes later**

I hear the biggest wail EVER and wake up head beating like my heart. Madeline goes into the kitchen and grabs me advil.

"Thanks." I slur

"No problem Light-Bulb."

I go into the nursery that Madeline, Madeline's boyfriend Mark, and I made. I painted the walls with book quotes and animals, the crib with tropical flowers, and the toy chest zebra print. Mark made the crib, toy chest, the diaper changing station, and all her little toys. And Madeline bought toys, books, and stuff we couldn't make. I take my little Lexi out of her crib and look into her big Grey eyes that are just like mine.

"Hey baby." I coo and rock her back and forth in my arms and her crying ceases. "Yeah mommy's home."  
XOXOXOXOXO

I get back home at three ten the time I'm normally home and moms not here which is fine by me. I walk into the kitchen and see a note in her handwriting.

_Hey honey,_  
_The company needed me to go to Cali for an urgent business trip I'll be gone for around two weeks. Hope You'll be fine on your own._  
I scoff at the last sentence I lived on my own for eight months. I go upstairs and change into my black sweater with pink bunnies on it and a pair of pink ripped jeans. I go to my movie crate and pick out mean girls. Running downstairs to the flat screen I put in and sit down to watch.

When Cady's talking about Halloween someone knocks on my door. I know its not my mom so its probably not important.

"Go away Regina is about to kiss Aaron." I yell at the door.

"If you know whats about to come up you've watched the movie enough times." A masculine voice yells back at me it sounds like Alec

"What do you want Alec." I ask

"Can I talk to you. I swear I didn't agree with what they where doing."

"If you don't talk about you can come in." I say.

"I swear on the angel I won't talk about it."

"That's a stupid swear." I say and unlock the door.

"Come in." I say motioning for him to follow.

He looks at the TV "You missed the kiss."

"Then we have to rewind." I say smirking.

He sits to the couch and I snuggle into his side. We rewind do I can watch the kiss.

"SLUT." I squeal

"If you quote the movie I'm leaving."

"Ok I won't talk." I zip my lips and throw away the key.

"I didn't ask you to that now did I."


End file.
